evnfandomcom-20200213-history
PlugPack/NewCharacters
Here you will find an overview to all the available characters of the NewCharacters plug-in. Note: All characters that are related to a string (major and/or minor) have already finished the first mission of that string. Atmos Ship: Ketrel Credits: 100k Description You know one of the greatest secrets in the universe ... you know where the mysterious S7evyn system is situated. Auroran - Dani Ship: Abomination Credits: 15k Description You are a warrior of the Family Dani, an great Auroran house. Will you find your destiny by supporting your house? Auroran - Heraan Major String: Auroran Ship: Abomination Credits: 15k Description There was a supply delivery in the past and the House Heeran offered you to work for them a little more. Auroran - Moash Ship: Abomination Credits: 15k Description You are a warrior of the Family Moash, an great Auroran house. Will you find your destiny by supporting your house? Auroran - Tekel Ship: Abomination Credits: 15k Description You are a warrior of the Family Tekel, an great Auroran house. Will you find your destiny by supporting your house? Auroran Empire Ship: Abomination Credits: 15k Description You are a warrior of the Auroran Empire. Will you find your destiny by supporting the empire by fighghting (sic) against the Federation? Bounty Hunter Minor String: Bounty Hunter Rank: Member of the Guild of Bounty Hunters Ship: Pirate Enterprise Credits: 30k Description You've hunted down a pirate for the Guild of Bounty Hunters and got your payment on Earth. You were told that you can get cash on the Kane Band and only if you have a clean legal record with the Federation. Derelict Ship: Terrapin (Second-Hand poor) Special Outfit: Repair Droids Credits: 0k Description You have been attacked and plundered by pirates and after waiting for days now your repairing system finally made it to restore your ship so you are able to fly to a habitated (sic) system and see if you can get your life back on its way Federation Major String: Federation Ship: Patrol Boat Credits: 20k Description As you wandered through one of the many outfitters in Federation space an official gave you a mission for the resupply of federation outfitters on border stations. You accepted and are now searching for other jobs like this to get a higher security level. Homeless Ship: Cargo Drone Credits: 0k Description You don`t have a home ... you don`t have any money ... you don`t know where to go ... Houseless Ship: Firebird Credits: 5k Description Long time ago you have been a Auroran Warrior but you lost you reputation because of some criminal activities and now you are a `Houseless` - a hunted, a non-respected warrior, Auroran scum. Independent Fighter Ship: Viper Credits: 10k Description You have been a fighter pilot for all your life and never thought about doing anything else but now it is time to make a choice... Will you ever be a fighter pilot or will you be able to change the galaxy? Independent Miner Minor Strings: Sigma Rank: Hypergate Access Ship: Asteroid Miner Credits: 45k Description You worked for Sigma some time ago and you are able to get the bigger freighters, the very usefull (sic) Sigma upgrades and the ability to use the hypergate system. But there are missions left for you to do. Krypt Ship: Krypt Pod Credits: 0k Description Pirate Major String: Pirate Ship: Pirate Valkyrie Credits: 35k Description Some time ago you met your uncle Olaf on Viking and willing to work for him. Now it seems that he wants you to do some more important things but only time will tell. Polaris Major String: Polaris Ship: Striker Credits: 25k Description You took Mu'Randa to New Ireland to met Eamon Flannigan. She told you to meet her in the bar after she talked to him. Currently you don`t know what exactly both of them are up to but you will find it out. Rebellion Major String: Rebellion Ranks: Rebel 1, Hypergate Access Ship: Rebel Valkyrie Credits: 20k Description After completing a mysterious food delivery you came into the circle of the Rebels. Now they want to proof (sic) your loyality. (sic) Trader (Original EVN Character) Ship: Shuttle Credits: 25k United Shipping Courier Minor Strings: United Shipping, Sigma Ranks: Hypergate Access, United Shipping Courier Ship: Pegasus Credits: 50k Description Long time ago you got your first shuttle and after making a name by transporting cargo and people the United Shipping gave you the chance to become one of their courier pilots. Now you are able to find good paid missions in nearly every MBBS. Another big advantage is that you worked for Sigma some time ago and you are also able to get the bigger freighters, the very usefull (sic) Sigma upgrades and the ability to use the hypergatesystem. (sic) Vell-os Major String: Vell-os Ship: Starbridge Credits: 10k Description A few days ago you accepted a delivery to Earth and have been paid for it very well. But later some Vell-os chased you through the spaceport and caught you. Now you are working for them and it seems that there is no chance to escape them easily. Wild Geese Minor Strings: Wild Geese Ship: Lightning (Wild Geese) Credits: 20k Description After having trouble with some pirates you were found by these guys who call themselve (sic) "Wild Geese" - some sort of mercenaries who work for the Federation but also follow their own goals. Wraith Ship: Wraith (Adult) Credits: 0k Description Category:Nova Mods